Mini-Arrowverse
by Major Traeper
Summary: The heroes of Earth-1 and Earth-38 go on vacation together.
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Arrowverse.

* * *

"Come on Kara! We told Cisco we'd be there 20 minutes ago." Alex yelled from the kitchen, her bags already sitting by the couch.

"I know! I know! I'm packing as fast as I can!" Kara used super speed to finish packing her suitcase. "See, all ready!" Kara said running out with the Interdimensional Extrapolator.

Alex grabbed her bags while Kara opened a breach to Earth-1 and they walked through.

* * *

Barry walked towards Cisco, "Hey, weren't Kara and Alex supposed to be here 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah man, I don't know what happened."

Just then a breach opened and the sisters stepped out. Immediately Barry's heart started to race, he hadn't seen Kara in so long, he had hoped against hope that he would be over her. But now that she was standing in front of him he knew just how wrong he'd been.

"It's my fault we're late, I lost track of time and hadn't finished packed yet. Sorry." Kara explained a look of guilt written all over her face.

Barry stepped forward "No it's okay, we don't mind."

He took another step towards her and smiled. Stretching out his arms he gave her a hug and prayed she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

"You too Alex, get over here."

She walked over, acting reluctant, and gave him a hug.

"Hey" Caitlin exclaimed, "Don't we get hugs too?!" Cisco nodded next to her.

Once everyone had finished hugging and asking quick how-have-you-been's, they were finally ready to meet up with the rest of the gang on Earth-7. Cisco opened a breach and all five of them left for vacation.

Caitlin came out on the other side first, the salty ocean smell greeting her, and a gentle breeze blowing sand around her ankles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Ahhh, finally a break."

Just then everyone else came tumbling out behind her, followed by several ooh's and ahh's. Barry was first to speak, "Wow, this place is amazing! How have we never come here before?"

"Because none of us are off at the same time, and vacation is better together, so we kept postponing it," Cisco replied

"Well, we're here now so let's go find everyone else. They probably have alcohol." Alex said eagerly. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister, "Really Alex? We just got here."

"This is supposed to be a vacation, I can drink when I want." She shot back as they went searching for their friends.

* * *

Sara sat on the beach sipping a margarita, she wriggled her toes in the cool sand and sighed. This was nice, Aruba had been nice too, but at least here no one would be dropping severed dragon heads at her feet. Mick walked over and pointed at the cooler she was sitting on. "I need a beer," he said.

Sara went to get up when she saw Ray sneaking up behind Mick with a bucket of water. She smiled evilly, "If you can get to it then you can have one." Mick scoffed stepping forward to move her when Ray poured the water on his head.

"RAAHHH!" He spluttered, "HAIRCUT!" Ray started running, Mick following close behind. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sara was laughing so hard she didn't notice Nate sneaking up behind her with another bucket.

SPLOOSH

She was drenched, all bets were off now. She whirled around to tackle him, but he was already running, in his haste to escape he accidentally knocked Zari's snow cone into the sand.

"Seriously? That's how it's gonna be?" She yelled frustrated. No one ruined her snow cone and got away with it. Before Sara could catch him, Zari called up a huge gust of wind and blew Nate into the ocean.

Sara jogged over to her, "Thanks."

"He spilled my snow cone, you don't spill someone's snow cone and get away with it."

Before Sara could reply Alex came running up, "I need a drink, please tell me you have drinks!"

"Hey, Alex! Of course we have drinks. Why all the ru-." But Alex was already opening the cooler and grabbing a beer.

"Why all the rush you ask? Because I'm on vacation on another planet where work can't reach me." She took a swig of her drink and chuckled, "I can be as drunk as I want and it won't matter." She laughed and punched Sara's arm.

A moment later everyone else walked over. They exchanged greetings and caught up on the latest battles. Ava and Charlie were the only new people to introduce.

Before they could converse anymore, a hotel employee walked up to the new arrivals, "Hi! My name is Jessica, and I'm here to show you to your room."

The five of them left the Legends behind to goof around on the beach and followed the brunette woman. Kara watched as Alex made a beeline for the woman's side. If only she could be so bold, or drunk enough, to be with Barry.

Almost as if he had read her mind Barry was at her side. "Hey, you okay? You look sad." He asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine just deep in thought, do you think they have massages for invincible aliens?" She asked chuckling.

"Definitely, what about drinks for speedsters?" Barry questioned with a smile.

"If they don't this superhero resort isn't worth staying at." She smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat when he smiled back. Maybe she should tell Barry how she really feels about him.

"Barry, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I-"

Before she could finish the group reached their rooms, "Alrighty, ladies in room 412 and men are across the hall in room 413."

"Sorry Kara, what were you saying?" Barry turned his attention back towards her, but it was too late she had lost her nerve.

"It was nothing, see you at dinner?" She said changing the subject. Barry nodded then went into his room while Kara entered hers.

* * *

Hey everyone, I had a lot of fun writing this, so please review and let me know what you think. **-Major Traeper**


	2. Vacation Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Arrowverse.

* * *

-Room 412-

Alex was busy congratulating herself for getting Jessica's number when Kara walked in looking dejected. She couldn't believe Kara, Miss Smiles, was sad, and on vacation no less. "Whoa, what's wrong?" But the blonde walked out on the balcony ignoring her.

Kara knew she was being silly, what was she thinking falling in love with someone from a different Earth. It could never work; someone would have to give up their entire life. And she didn't even know if Barry likes her or not. A hand touched her arm, pulling her back into reality. It was Alex with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Remember I told you a few months back that I had a crush on someone? Well, that someone was Barry, and I still have feelings for him."

Alex feigned surprise; she had figured out it was Barry a long time ago. "Wow, okay, um that's a lot to process so let me get back to you on that."

Alex left Kara standing on the balcony and walked over to Caitlin, "Walk with me, we have a lot to discuss." She took her hand and led Caitlin to the hall, "So my sister has a huge crush on your man Barry, what do you know?" She crowed gleefully.

"No way! Barry's been in love with her since they first met. He keeps trying to get over her, but it's not working." Caitlin was ecstatic.

"YES! We need to set them up"

"Definitely!" The two brunettes immediately started planning a date for the dimensional-crossed lovers.

* * *

-Room 413-

Cisco was sorry he had asked Barry what was wrong, "-and I thought after everything that happened with the Music Meister, Kara and I could be together, but she went back with Mon-el-" Cisco just nodded and tuned the incessant chatter out.

Barry had been hung up on Kara since forever, usually, it wasn't too bad, but now that they were all on vacation together it had flared up again. While he searched for an excuse to leave, the sound of excited squealing came from the hall.

They both turned towards the door, and before Barry could say anything Cisco jumped up and ran to the door. "I'll check it out. You stay here and think."

He dashed out into the hall to find Caitlin and Alex grinning like schoolgirls. "What's going on?"

Caitlin spoke first, "Turns out Kara likes Barry too! Alex and I are going down to the bar to plan a surprise date for them."

"Nice! Can I help, otherwise I'll have to listen to Barry mope about her and it ain't pretty." He put on his best pleading face. Alex just rolled her eyes but agreed because 'Kara wasn't pretty either.'

* * *

-Hotel Bar-

Everything had been planned, Caitlin would bring the Legends up to speed while Alex would work with Jess to actually set it up. And Cisco's job was to keep the two lovebirds in the dark.

Cisco had just gotten up to go check on Barry when his phone rang, he looked down at the brightly lit screen, _crap_, "Oliver! Hey, how's it going?"

"You forgot all about us didn't you?"

"Pfft…. Yes. I'm so sorry, I'll be right over." Hanging up the phone he turned to face the two brunettes. "Ah change of plans, I have to go pick up the gang from Star City."

"That's fine, just make sure to fill them in on the plan. There's Jess, gotta go." And with that Alex disappeared in the crowd.

"Good luck explaining to Oliver why you forgot about them." Caitlin snorted as she left for the beach.

* * *

-Beach-

Sara and Ava walked hand in hand down the beach, the waves lapping at their ankles. Sara turned her head to look at the taller woman and smiled. Ava glanced at her, a puzzled look spreading across her face, "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm just so happy, I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm glad it worked."

Ava stopped walking, tugging at Sara's hand, she turned so the two women were staring right at each other. They kissed, oblivious to Caitlin walking over to them.

* * *

-Star City, Earth-1-

Oliver stood with his arms crossed, he had actually been excited about this stupid vacation. He even went so far as to tell Thea that he couldn't wait. Now she was in the corner laughing her fool head off.

A breach opened right in front of him and Cisco came flying thru, landing right on top of him. "Damnit Cisco!" Thea was completely bent over now, great just great.

"Aah, oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, really everything's fine, just breach us to our vacation."

"Yes, definitely, but I have to tell you about our little love mission first."

* * *

Hey everyone, I know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy so just bear with me. Next chapter will be Barry and Kara's surprise date. –Major Traeper


End file.
